Star Crossed Lovers
by C'est Twilight L'amour
Summary: Bella finds a very disturbing gift in her truck.
1. A Gift for Bella

He wasn't waiting for me after class which was unusual. Typically his beautiful happy face would greet me at the door, and then we'd promenade out to his car. Departing from school didn't usually feel like departing from each other, even if we drove separate cars on the very rare occasion. He'd walk me to my car, kiss me on the cheek and once I'd get home, he'd have already arrived at my house. Okay more like he'd _appear _at my house.

Today was not my typical day. For some reason he was not here. I hadn't seen him all day and come to think of it, I hadn't seen any of his gorgeous siblings. I turned the corner to journey on to my truck in the school's parking lot, and was disappointed yet again to be left empty handed. What on earth is going on? I thought. Then I got into my car and pulled the door shut. I started the engine and began to pull out of my schools lot, depressed and confused.

Checking over my shoulder so I could back up, I noticed something in the bed of my truck. There was what appeared to be a gift wrapped box and a note pinned to the top with ribbons and a pretty bow. Instead of stopping now, I decided to wait till I got home to open the parcel. Hmmm. I contemplated what it could've been for its size. I came up blank. Well it's not my birthday and it's not a holiday… I have no idea. It was about the size of a bowling ball and perfectly square.

I pulled into the driveway of the house I shared with Charlie. I swung open the heavy door and hopped down to open up the gift. The card simply read in a fancy script: "Regards". From the writing I knew it wasn't my Edward or anybody else I knew. After a few minutes of pondering, my curiosity got the best of me and I started to unbound the gift, and all of its gift wrapped glory. Before lifting the lid to see what was inside I suddenly recalled the phrase: "curiosity killed the cat" and paused for a moment before lifting the lid off completely.

A blood curdling scream escaped my throat and I stared down at the most horrible nightmarish object I could've ever seen in any horror movie. There in the box sat Edward's severed head. The sky became menacingly dark and through my tears I saw _them_. They were unmistakably identifiable. The three figures emerging from the woods began to stalk over to my house-their sinister eyes glowing red…Blood red.


	2. Star Crossed Lovers

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. All hail Stephenie Meyer! ..raises glass.. I hope you enjoy though and to all of you that read chapter one, I didn't know I'd fool you that easily, but I did ;)**

My eyes flew open but I couldn't stop screaming. Then I felt cold strong arms embrace me and I felt a million times better.

"Edward" managed to breathe in shock and relief after I had stopped screaming. My throat hurt.

"I'm here, I'm here" He reassured me.

"You're alright!" I said, and then I hugged him back, just to make sure. My tears stopped streaming and my breathing began to even out. He sat there on my bed with me propped up in his arms.

"It's okay, I'm not leaving you. I love you too much Bella." He whispered into my ear.

Then my body left my bed and I was floating in his arms over to the rocking chair in the corner of my oh-so-outdated room. Instead of fuss as I would've, being carried like a small child by mommy, I laid my head on his chest as he cradled me in his arms and breathed in the most wonderful scent on the planet, called Edward.

He whispered comfort into my ear and kissed me on the forehead. Wow he pulls the mommy thing off well I thought. Then I began to describe the horror scene that took place before my subconscious eyes.

"It was awful," I breathed. "They had cut off your head!" I exclaimed. "Victoria James and Laurent, they were coming out of the forest just outside and the sky, it turned this horrible shade and-" Just then, cold lips brushed mine so delicately and stopped my nervous chatter. My eyes closed and a wonderful feeling of calmness washed over me once again. It was something I knew that only Edward was capable of. I felt dizzy. But it was the best feeling that I got whenever he kissed me.

His golden eyes looked into mine with all the care and devotion under the sun-I mean moon. Then his cold fingertips traced along my jaw line and I closed my eyes as we sat there in the comfortable silence of the room.

"Bella" he said suddenly and seriously. "I will never leave you. I love you much too much, and as long as I live," I smiled at that. "I will be here for you and I am not going to let anything happen to us. I love you" he repeated. "James is _not_ coming back." He added, his voice tensing when he said the name James. I shivered and literally in seconds he was up and then we were back in my rocking chair. My quilt was wrapped around me and I felt warmer already.

"I don't know where I'd be without you." I sighed.

"Well," he started his protest "You'd be much better off without-" I didn't let him finish his lengthy reasoning about why I'd be "safer" without him in my life.

"Oh stop that." I teased. "Besides­­­­­­­, you just promised me that you'd be here for me as long as you lived-and what about when I get older Edward?" I continued to press the issue. "When I eventually keel over and die. Where then will we be. You can't protect 'us' like you said. If I die, there will be no 'us'. How will you love me and be with me when I'm gone huh? Huh?"

"Absolutely not" He rebounded. "Bella, we have had this conversation a million times before, you know how much I want you to pursue life… not death." He was up and over by the window now looking out at the sky. He had delicately placed me on the rocking chair as he'd gotten up and walked over to the window. His stubbornness made him impossible to reckon with usually. "I know where you're going with this he continued" but his voice was more somber than stern.

"And you know how I feel about it." We said in unison. He looked over at me filled with all the sadness and love in his eyes. It made me sad, so I stumbled out of the chair and went over to him to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cold lips.

I closed my eyes

"To Star crossed lovers." He whispered against my lips.

"Never." I managed to say before I was pleasantly cut off.


End file.
